


Payback

by Sashataakheru



Series: genie!James Off Menu fics [2]
Category: British Comedy RPF, Off Menu with Ed Gamble and James Acaster (podcast) RPF
Genre: D/s, F/M, Force Feeding, Hair Pulling, Obedience, Ownership, Punishment, Spoilers, genie au, magical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: James is very surprised to find that Victoria is now his new master, and he is not at all happy about it.





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the britcom anon meme 2k19 for the prompt 'Victoria Coren Mitchell/James Acaster'. Contains references to Victoria's Off Menu ep, which is 100% the best thing I've heard in a long while ngl.

That feeling of being woken up again was stirring him into conscious existence again, before he was yanked out and into the world again. The only problem was, that wasn't Ed standing there holding the lamp. It was-  
  
"You're not Ed. Where's Ed? Why are you holding my lamp?" James said.  
  
Victoria ran a finger around the lid of the lamp as she smiled at him. "Why do you think I'm holding your lamp, genie? You belong to me now."  
  
"N-no, no, I belong to Ed, that's how this works, I belong to him, not you!" James said.  
  
"Protest all you want, but you'll do as I say. Your obedience is guaranteed," Victoria said. "Kneel."  
  
James didn't want to obey, but he did. He cried out, tried to stop himself, but her words were magic and the bond made him obey as he knelt down before her. She grasped him by the hair and he sensed she was going to be a very different master than Ed was.  
  
"Y-your wish is my command, master," James said, defeated.  
  
"You'll do anything I say beyond wishes, right? That's how this thing works? I've got myself a willing slave?" Victoria said. She yanked at his hair and James scrunched his face up, wondering what he'd done to be passed on to her.  
  
"Yes, master, I'm bound to obey your every word," James said.  
  
"I thought so." She leaned down to murmur into his ear. "You're going to kneel there and you're going to eat a bowl of rice pudding, just a plain one with a little cinnamon, and you're going to enjoy it, because if you don't, I'll put you back in your lamp and sell you to the highest bidder, understood?"  
  
James swallowed. The bowl materialised in his hands, unable to disobey, and he had never wanted Ed back as badly as he did in that moment as his body moved without his consent. 


End file.
